Gabriel Novak's Day Off
by samandrxel
Summary: Gabriel decides to skip school with his best friends - one of them, named Sam, he's had a crush on since middle school. They spend the entire day in downtown Chicago and creatively avoid his school's dean of students, Mr. Crowley, and his resentful brother, Castiel.


**A/N: **Hey so this is basically "Ferris Bueller's Day Off" AU because I saw a post about this on Tumblr and decided to write it. I guess you could read this without have watching the movie (I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU DO, THOUGH. IT'S MY FAVORITE MOVIE).

Thank you and enjoy c:

* * *

"It's a beautiful day in Chicago," the radio started. "70 at O'Hare, 73 at Midway -"

"Gabriel?"

Gabriel blinked three times and woke up to a blurred image of his mother. _I gotta do it one last time,_ he thought, _today, before high school ends. One last adventure._

"M-mom?" he asked as weakly as he could.

His mother reached her hand out. "I'm here, honey." She touched his hand.

"He said he doesn't have a fever, but he says his stomach hurts and he's seeing spots." his mom explained to his father, touching his arm lightly. "Chuck, feel his hands. They're cold and clammy."

"What's the matter, Gabriel?" his dad asked, a concerned look on his face. He pulled Gabriel's hand in his own. "Oh."

"I"m fine -" Gabriel almost laughed; he bit his tongue and tried continuing, "I'll get up. I have a test today -"

"_No_, no, _no!_" his mother's forceful hand pushed him back into his bed. "Gabe, you are _not_ going to school like this!"

Gabriel looked around his room and saw his brother, Castiel, standing in the doorway, hands on his hips and tapping his foot in frustration. He pursed his lips and squinted his eyes. "What's this? What's his problem?"

"He doesn't feel well," Mrs. Novak said sympathetically. She looked back at Gabriel and smiled.

"Yeah, right," Cas rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest.

Gabriel smirked before looking back up. "Cas, is that you?" he asked mockingly. "Cas? I can't see that far. Cas? C-... I-" Gabriel rolled back into his bed, his head hitting the pillow with a big thump. Cas muttered something under his breath.

Gabriel winked at him teasingly.

"Cas, hon, get to school," Mrs. Novak said, frowning.

"Are you kidding? You're letting _him_ stay at home?" Cas protested. "If I was bleeding my _eyes_ out, you'd still make _me_ go to school."

"Cas, Cassy - don't be upset with me," Now all Gabriel was doing was trying to get Cas all riled up. "You're healthy. Be thankful." He put a finger to his lips. Looking him right in the eye he said, "shhh."

"That's it," Cas stomped his foot on the ground. "I want out of this family." He rolled his eyes and exited Gabriel's room, mumbling something hateful about him.

Mr. and Mrs. Novak exchanged glances.

"I-I'll be fine," Gabriel croaked, fake-coughing a bit.

"I'll be in the area, showing some houses," Mrs. Novak, moved some of Gabriel's bangs above his forehead.

Mr. Novak grinned down at him. "I'll visit you at 6:00."

Gabriel's mom planted a kiss right in the middle of his forehead while his dad stared at him sweetly. "See you later, okay pumpkin?"

"Okay pumpkin," Gabriel mocked, grinning stupidly.

His parents started their way out of his room, closing the door slowly. "Call if you need us. We love you, sweetie."

Gabriel blinked, a smile tugging away at his lips. "Love you, too."

His parents shut the door and it closed with an audible click.

Quickly sitting up straight in his bed, he said out loud, "they bought it."

"Bradbury?" Mrs. Jody Mills called.

Charlie looked up. "Here."

"Braeden?"

Lisa raised her hand.

"Fitzgerald."

_They forgot "IV"_, thought Garth. "Here."

"Harvelle?"

Jo smiled and raised her hand for roll call.

"Milton?"

"Present!" Anna giggled.

"Novak?"

No answer. Mrs. Mills tried again. "Novak?" Again, silence. "Novak? Novak?"

"Um, he's sick," Anna announced, "my best friend's sister's boyfriend's brother's girlfriend heard from this guy, who knows this kid who's going with a girl who saw Gabriel pass out at The Roadhouse last night."

"Thank you, Anna," Mrs. Mills grinned.

Anna returned the grin. "No problem whatsoever."

Mrs. Mills shrugged and continued on roll call. "Rosen?"

"Here!" Becky smiled.

"Winchester? Winchester?"

Gabriel sprawled out on his bed and twisted the phone cord around his fingers. He dialed his best friend's phone number, grinning the entire time.

A weak voice came through on the other end. "Hello?"

"Sammy, baby, what's happening?"

"Very little," Sam muttered. A block down, in Sam's house, he lay tired in his bed, curtains closed, surrounded by a sea of tissues.

Gabriel's lips curled into a smile. "How do you feel?"

Sam looked at the ceiling. "Like shit."

"Your dad home?" Gabriel put a piece of bubblegum in his mouth and chewed it vigorously.

"Hunting trip," Sam answered-slash-mumbled. "unfortunately he'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay, get your ass outta bed and come over here," Gabriel demanded, "I'm taking the day off."

"Can't, Gabe, 'm sick."

"Bullshit, get over here."

Sam groaned.

"Get over here or find a new best friend."

"You've been saying that since the fifth grade."

Gabriel chuckled.

"Fine." _Maybe I'm actually dying._ Fucking Gabe. He rolled the comforter off of himself and trudged over to his dresser. Why did he seem to do everything for him?

_Gabriel Novak. Absent for the ninth time this semester, eh? Something's obviously fishy about that,_ Mr. Crowley, dean of students of Singer High School tapped a pen on his desk and arranged the plaque that displayed his name. He clicked the numbers of Mrs. Novak's phone number on his desk phone.

"Mrs. Novak, are you aware that your son, Gabriel, is not at school today?" he asked in the phone, making his voice to sound _not_ as bored as possible.

"Oh," she gasped, "yes, yes, I know. I forgot to call in, sorry."

Mr. Crowley cleared his throat. "Are you also aware that Gabriel doesn't have what we consider to be an exemplary attendance record?"

The other line was silent for a second or two. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"He's missed nine days so far this semester. He could be held back a year," Crowley smiled, "if he continues this streak."

"Oh my goodness, how could he miss nine days? I don't remember -"

"Probably because he's been _faking_ those days, Miss," Crowley interrupted.

She gasped. "I can assure you he's at home, very sick," Mrs. Novak was done with this. She hung up the phone.

_I am going to get that bastard,_ Crowley thought bitterly.

"Cas!" someone called.

Cas turned around, gripping his books tightly. "Yeah?"

The teen ran up next to Cas and grinned. "I'm sorry about Gabriel."

"What?"

"I heard he's sick," the boy, Kevin, smiled brightly, "I heard that if he dies, he's giving his eyes to Stevie Wonder. He sounds pretty cool! Got to go, Cas!" Kevin practically skipped into his next class, leaving Cas to glare at everyone else in his way. _Damn Gabriel, getting everything he wants. How the hell is this even getting around school?_

Another boy walked up to Cas. "Hey Cas!"

"Shut up."

Kali rested her chin in her hand, yawning, looking to her left at the girl at the desk next to her and rolled her eyes, mentally communicating as if to say, "_this lesson is so boring."_ She didn't even bother to write down notes.

Finally, the nurse walked in. Kali knew it was her queue, so she picked up her purse and tried not to smile. The nurse called her name and she walked down the stairs of her class, a bounce in her step. Kali followed the nurse out of the classroom and she spoke to her.

"Kali, honey, your father called," she started, frowning, "your grandmother has just passed."

Kali knew this was an act from her best friend-slash-kind of-not-really-boyfriend (she knew he had a huge crush on Sam). She tried her best to look as sad as possible. "Oh no!"

The nurse took one look at her and crushed her into a hug. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry…"

"Dead? Her grandmother's _dead?_" Mr. Crowley squeaked.

"Yes," Ms. Meg Masters, assistant to Mr. Crowley, nodded. "That's what her father said. She's just been told by the nurse."

Mr. Crowley folded his hands and leaned back in his chair. "Isn't she seen a lot around Gabriel Novak?"

"I'm not sure, sir," Ms. Masters shook her head.

The phone rang and Ms. Master picked it up. "Hello, Mr. Crowley's office," she said, "oh, it's Kali's father!" She handed the phone to Mr. Crowley.

"Crowley speaking."

Sam, on the other line, finally at Gabriel's house, tried his best to make his voice sound all professional a _second_ time (the first time being for Kali's purpose) _for_ Gabriel. He didn't want Crowley to know it was him and he was worried he would find out. "So, you've heard the news, I suppose."

"Indeed," _this was so obviously Gabriel_, Mr. Crowley did his best to stay calm. "I am very broken up about this," he added sarcastically.

"Yes," Sam cleared his throat, "it's been tough and we've got a lot of family business to take care of, so could you excuse Kali from school today?"

Mr. Crowley was ready to blow. He needed to call Gabriel out on his trick. "Yeah, _yeah_, just produce the _dead_ corpse of the grandmother!" So_obviously_ Gabriel. No one could fool Mr. Crowley.

Ms. Masters looked over at Mr. Crowley strangely and was about to ask about his behavior, when the other phone rang. She reached over her desk to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Gabriel Novak, can I speak to Mr. Crowley?"

Ms. Masters ran to hand over the phone to Mr. Crowley who was bad-mouthing Kali's "father" on the other line. He paused to take the phone.

"Hey this is Gabriel Novak, I'm not feeling that hot today, so I was wondering if my bro, Cas, could bring home any assignments," Gabriel grinned, chewing yet another piece of bubblegum, "thanks." Gabriel hung up, leaving Mr. Crowley horrified.

_I'm a bloody idiot! If that was Gabriel just now, then who was I talking too… Oh my God._ Crowley fumbled through his mess of stuff and picked up the phone with Kali's father back up. "Um, hello, sir… I owe you an… apology…"

"Well, I supposed you- you do!" Sam was surprised how easy these insults seemed to roll off his tongue.

"I -I, uh, I- I -"

"I think you should be sorry!" Sam shrieked. Woah, calm down, he was going to lose the professional-ness in his voice.

"I thought… I was conversing with somebody different…" Mr. Crowley trailed off.

Sam interrupted him. "Pardon my French, sir, but you're," was Sam really going to say it? Oh hell yeah he was, "...an asshole!" he almost laughed. "Oh, and about my… daughter, I want her out in the front of the school by herself -"

Gabriel slapped him. "Too suspicious!"

Sam mouthed an "ow" and a "what?" and picked the phone back up, for he dropped it on the counter when Gabriel slapped him. "Um, I want you out of the school right there, erm, with her!"

"Shit, Sam, no!" Gabriel karate-chopped the phone out of his hands and it landed on the floor.

Sam frantically ran to pick it up. "Uh, bye!" He put it back on the receive and ran a hand over his head.

"What the hell, Sam!" Gabriel folded his arms.

"What?"

"How can we pick up Kali if Crowley's there?"

Sam opened and closed his mouth several times. "I said for her to be there alone and you freaked out on me!"

"I didn't slap you, I lightly hit you!"

"You slapped me, idiot," Sam felt the place where Gabriel slapped him as he face turned crimson, "and hurt my feelings."

Gabriel's stomach tied up in knots. No, no, he would never hurt Sammy's feelings. What the fuck had he done? Shit, he had to fix this pronto. "I'm… I'm sorry, Sam," Gabriel, not knowing what to do, pulled the boy he had a crush on since the sixth grade, into a tight embrace.

"'s fine," Sam pulled away, his ears tinged pink.

"Hey can I ask you a favor?" Gabriel asked, jumping up.

"What?"

"It's at you house, c'mon!" Gabriel pulled on Sam's arm out the front door of his house.

A couple minutes of walking later, they were finally at Sam's house and Gabriel opened the garage along with his best friend. "So?" he asked, smiling madly.

Sam took a deep breath. "My dad's 1967 Chevy Impala."

Gabriel made a fake pouty face. "Too bad he didn't lock the garage," he smiled and skipped in.

"Dude, what the hell are you saying?"

Gabriel winked at him and ran a hand over the hood.

"He loves this fucking car more than life itself," Sam argued.

"If he has priorities like that, he shouldn't deserve such a beauty like this," Gabriel tugged his sleeve up to his hand and ran his sleeve over the windshield, as if he were to clean it.

Sam's eyes widened. "Oh hell to the _no_. He'll kill me, and I'm not joking. He doesn't even drive it. My brother says when the old guy finally dies, he's taking the car on a road trip."

Gabriel walked away from the car and took hold of Sam's shoulders. "Sammich, I'm sorry, but Mr. Crowley wouldn't believe that Kali's father drives _that_ piece of shit you call your car."

"'s not a piece of shit," Sam stared at his shoes.

"Yeah it is," Gabriel blinked, "but I don't even have a car, so don't feel bad." He climbed into the front seat of the Impala and sat down grinning as his hands felt the steering wheel.

"He knows the mileage, and I don't," Sam countered.

Gabriel sighed, "it's simple. Whatever miles we put on, we'll take off."

"How?" Sam asked, squinting.

"We'll drive home backwards," Gabriel grinned, pretending to use the steering wheel.

"Hahaha," Sam mocked, "no."

Gabriel started the engine.

"GABRIEL!" Sam yelled, "YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE -"

Gabriel drove out of the garage and on to the driveway. "You comin'?"

"Son of a fucking bitch," Sam sprinted into his dad's car with Gabriel. "I am so regretting this."

"Kali, hon, I am so sorry for your loss," Mr. Crowley tried to redeem himself to the young girl as they walked out of the school. "I had a grandmother once. Two, actually…"

Mr. Crowley said more, but Kali paid no attention. She smiled weakly as the Impala finally pulled in front of the school, saving her from the awkward talks with the dean of students. Kali's jaw dropped as she saw the shiny, sleek black vehicle. She dashed over to Gabriel, who wore a long trench coat, hat, and sunglasses to conceal himself, and planted a light kiss on his cheek. Kali noticed Sam laying down in the back seat.

"Hey, Sam," Kali flashed a grin at the tall boy who lay in the back seat to lessen suspicion, and turned back around to wave at Mr. Crowley as soon as Gabriel sped off. "Where we going, Gabe?"

"The question, Kali, is where _aren't_ we going," he smiled, almost evilly, hitting the gas pedal and turning the corner.

Sam sat up as soon they were past the building. He looked around nervously as Gabriel practically destroyed the gas pedal by driving so fast. "Gabriel! Slow down!"

"We're goin' to Chicago, Sammy, we can't slow down now!" Gabriel shed his coat and hat.

The highway was much more difficult than Sam had expected. Gabriel would _not_ keep both hands on the steering wheel, and Kali just threw her head back and laughed - the clueless and cunning girl that she was. Sam had to hit Gabriel's shoulder several times in order for him to drive properly.

"Save Gabriel?" Ash, an ex-boyfriend of Jo, asked various students. He held an empty Pepsi can and held it out to anyone who would donate. "Thank you… Save Gabriel! Save Gabriel Novak!"

He walked up to Castiel. "Save Gabriel!"

Cas stared at him weirdly so he asked again. "Save Gabriel?"

"What?"

"Well, um, we're collectin' money to buy Gabriel a new kidney," Ash nodded, "so, if you could help out -"

"Go fuck yourself," Cas growled.

"Excuse me?" Ash asked.

Cas whipped his hand up and the can went flying up and to the ground.

"Hey! What if you need somethin' some day from Gabriel Novak and where will ya be? Heartless son of a bitch!" Ash tried to pick up the coins and the can from the tile floor.

Meanwhile, Mr. Crowley knew this sudden "death" in Kali's family had something most definitely to do with Gabriel Novak. Oh, he was going to get that boy, god dammit. Even it's the last thing he'll do.

Gabriel had safely made it to Chicago, much to Sam's relief. They were all currently drawing into a parking garage so they could continue this adventure on foot.

"No, no, no! We can't leave the car here!" Sam burst out, flailing his arms in the air. "We're driving it back home right now!"

Kali frowned, leaving the Impala and shutting the door. "Sam, what's wrong? It's safe in this garage."

"It could get wrecked, stolen, scratched, _breathed_ on wrong. Hell, a pigeon could shit on it."

"Calm down, Sammy. I'll give the girl extra to watch it," he winked and nudged Sam, hopping out of the car.

"What girl?" Sam asked suspiciously.

As if on queue, a woman walked up Gabriel and the others. "Take extra special care of this vehicle, okay?" he slipped her some extra cash.

"No problem," the woman, identified as Pamela from her nametag, smiled, "trust me, sir."

Sam hesitantly climbed out his father's car, keeping his eyes on the woman the entire time.

"Relax," she said, putting a hand gently on his shoulder, "you have nothing to worry about. I'm a professional." the lady sat in the front seat and turned the key.

"Professional what?" Sam looked to Gabriel. The lady drove away.

"See?" Gabriel aimed to grab for Sam's wrist, but grabbed his hand instead. He blushed, pulling away quickly. He changed the subject. "Let's go."

Sam's face was still hot from what Gabriel had done just two seconds ago. "I-I guess it's okay."

"Finally," Gabriel sighed, wrapping his arm around Kali's shoulders. Sam followed them out of the garage.

Little did the trio know that Pamela was taking the car for a "little" joyride.

Mrs. Novak stopped her car in front of her house and ran up her stairs to check on her son, the poor baby. She tip-toed up the stairs, dragging a hand across the railing. She turned the corner or the room and cracked the door open just a bit. She looked inside and saw Gabriel sleeping soundly in his bed. What she didn't know, was that it was just a mannequin that Gabriel had wired up to make it look like him.

"Oh, bless his little heart," she whispered smiling. Mrs. Novak shook off the fact that he'd been absent nine times and exited back down the stairs and out of her house.

"Gabe, you think the car's okay?"

"Oh, hells yeah," Gabriel replied confidently. "This is the tallest building in the US," he said off topic. They were currently in the Sears Tower staring down at the ground below, leaning on the railing. They all refused to call it the Willis Tower ever since the name change.

Sam frowned. "Can we leave soon?"

"Here, climb up on the railing, Sam," Gabriel lifted one foot up onto the rail, and then the other, "you too, Kali."

Kali gladly obeyed and climbed up there with Gabriel. Sam hesitantly stared at them, but did the same.

"Okay, now," Gabriel instructed, "lean forward on the glass like this." He put his forehead against the cool glass with a thud. "Isn't it cool?"

Kali looked out. "The city looks so peaceful like this." She smiled.

Gabriel laughed. "Anything is peaceful from 1,353 feet."

"I think I see my dad," Sam felt sick to his stomach just looking down at the cars below. "I know he knows I have his car," Sam grumbled.

"Let's go guys, we still got a hell of a lot things to do!" Gabriel jumped down from the railing as Kali raced to the elevator, already a good ten feet away from them. He looked behind and saw Sam finally coming off the rail last. He waited for him. "C'mon, Sam," Gabriel rested his hand on Sam's sleeve and tugged.

Sam turned around, their faces close. Almost as if they could kiss -

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Sam blinked and shook his head, walking with his head down to Kali and the elevators.

_Shit, that was my chance,_ Gabriel thought, his cheeks turning pink. "Hey wait up guys!"

After the Sears Tower, Gabriel, Sam, and Kali visited the Chicago Mercantile Exchange, making fun and laughing at all of the people. None of them understand what was going on at all, so they just pretended like they were like they were the business people there.

Kali sat there observing. Fuck, she needed to find a bathroom. "Hey guys, I'm gonna try and find a bathroom if that's alright."

"Yeah, sure, Kal," Gabriel nodded as Kali left the little area they were sitting in. The huge glass door closed.

"Sam, do you like me?" Gabriel asked immediately.

Sam blinked, taken aback. "Of course, you're my best friend."

"No, like, would you consider me as… _more_ than a friend?"

"More than a friend?" Sam asked, feeling himself get hot. "Like… a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, like a boyfriend."

"I thought you liked Kali?"

"No, I like _you_, Sammy."

Sam turned bright pink and folded his arms. He was silent for a while, thinking. Maybe Gabriel was playing some kind of sick joke on him...

"Sammy, you with me?"

He opened his mouth but no sound came out. "Do… do you want to know something?"

"Shoot."

"I -"

The glass doors creaked open and Kali was back. "I found a bathroom, no help to you guys," she joked, leaning against her seat.

"Sorry for being the lazy son of a bitch I am," Gabriel shook his head and grinned as if the whole conversation between him and Sam had never happened. "I wanna go somewhere else. Hungry anyone?"

"Oh, yeah!" Kali smiled, ready to get out of this little box.

A couple minutes later, they made it to a French restaurant by the name of "Chez Quis". Gabriel confidently walked up to the stand. He took the reservation book and looked for a name with a party of three people. _Ah yes_, he thought, _Benny Lafitte will do just fine._ He carefully put the book back.

"Can we please get the hell out of here?" Sam mumbled, feeling like no one was listening to him today. "This place is fucking creepy."

A man walked up to the stand with the reservation book and leaned over. "Hello, may I help you?" he asked, looking uptight.

"You can sure as hell try," Gabriel snickered, attempting to nudge Sam in the ribs. "Hi, I'm Benny Lafitte. Party of three for 12:00." He shook the man's hand who, by his nametag, was Zachariah.

He let out a weak laugh. "You're Benny Lafitte?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Gabriel forced a full smile.

"The sausage _king_ of Chicago?" Zachariah folded his arms.

Gabriel's smile fell slowly. "Uh, yeah, uh, that's me."

"Listen, boy, _entre nous,_ I'm very busy here," he said sourly, "why don't you take the kids and get back to the clubhouse?"

Gabriel let out a slightly exaggerated gasp. "Are you suggesting I'm not who I say I am?"

"I'm _suggesting_ you leave before I get snooty!"

"_Snooty?_" Gabriel let his mouth hang open after speaking.

"Snotty!"

"Okay, Benny," Sam patted his friend's back, "let's go -"

"No," Gabriel pulled away, "I'm not going anywhere. We'd like to be seated." He tapped the stand with his finger.

Zachariah pursed his lips. "Either you take the field trip outside, or I'll call the police."

"The police," Gabriel repeated quickly, "you're going to call the _police_ on _me?_"

"Yes," he replied, "yes I will."

"Fine!" Gabriel yelled, "I'll call 'em myself."

"Gabe - I mean Benny -" Sam started.

Gabriel sntached the phone from the wall and started dialing. He wasn't calling the police of course, he dialed the other phone, to try and get him away. Gabriel had a plan in mind.

"We have another call, give me the phone," Zachariah ordered. He reached out.

"Touch me and I yell rat," Gabriel threatened.

Zachariah had the word "murder" written in his expression as he ran stiffly to the other phone.

"Okay, Gabe, can we just let it go?" Sam asked angrily as soon as the guy was gone.

"Gabriel, you've gone too far," Kali pleaded, looking worried. Which is a surprising emotion on her face, being the girl she is. "We're gonna get busted!"

Gabriel, with no explanation, handed the phone to Sam. "Ask for Benny Lafitte."

Sam took the phone. "Can… uh, I speak to Benny Lafitte, the sausage king of Chicago?"

"Benny Lafitte?" It was Zachariah on the other phone. "Let me check the restaurant. Describe him for me."

Sam looked to Gabriel and had a "shit Gabe, what do I do" expression across his face. "Leather jacket, white t-shirt, sweater vest," he listed, "short, sort of…. handsome, I guess."

Gabriel's cheeks flushed and Kali rolled her eyes, thinking, _finally._

"Hold on one moment," Zachariah sighed.

"Yeah, uh, thanks."

A little improvising after that, Gabriel, Kali, and Sam were somehow seated in this fancy restaurant, staring at their platters, as Zachariah watched.

Yet, he still suspected something. "Enjoy your lunch."

"Sammy boy, that was wonderful acting," Gabriel laughed, clinking his glass with his. "and you thought we wouldn't have fun."

Sam smiled.

_Screw Gabriel,_ Cas thought, _why should he get to have everything he wants? I'm a good student, and I get nothing. Hah! Nothing!_ He sped full speed to the assistant of Mr. Crowley in her office. "Is Mr. Crowley in?"

"He's out on personal business," Ms. Masters replied. "What's the matter this time, Cassy?"

"What's personal business mean?" Cas asked pushing his glasses up higher on his nose.

"It means," Ms. Masters leaned forward, "it's personal. It's none of your business, young man."

Castiel laughed weakly. "Thanks," he said sarcastically, leaving the room. _No one is fucking helping me today. I hate everything._

"Isn't Mr. Singer expecting you in class?"

"Probably," Cas rolled his eyes, shutting the door behind him.

"Shit, we're screwed, Gabe," Sam muttered into his ear. Gabriel's father was discussing some business things with some co-workers _right_ in front of them in front of the restaurant. Who knew he was in the same restaurant the entire time?

"4,000 restaurants in the downtown area, and I pick the one my father goes to.

"Yeah, like I said, _we're screwed!_"

Kali frowned. "What're we gonna do, Gabe?"

Gabriel just smiled and put on his sunglasses. The others followed, slyly getting into a taxi just before Mr. Novak got into the exact same one.

Mr. Crowley angrily slammed his car door mumbling things about Gabriel. He finally made it to the downtown area, and slipped some sunglasses on. He walked _professionally_ down the block and into a local bar. "Aha!" he said out loud, grinning evilly. Mr. Crowley spotted a person that looked exactly like Gabriel from behind! He ran up to him. "The game is up, Novak. Your ass is mine."

Gabriel turned around…

Wait…

it wasn't Gabriel. It was a _fucking_ girl! God, Crowley felt like an idiot all over again. She spit her drink all over him and turned back around, leaving Mr. Crowley ashamed.

Kali, Gabriel, and Sam sat very close to the field. "I can't believe we're at a baseball game!" Kali exclaimed, "this is amazing, Gabe."

"I know, _I know,_" Gabriel grinned, clapping along with the rest of the crowd, "I am pretty amazing."

Kali cheered and stood up, while Gabriel stayed sitting down with Sam. He squeezed Sam's hand and then pulled away ever so quickly. "Hey, you wanna talk about earlier later?"

Sam blinked. "Oh, yeah, I do actually."

Gabriel smiled at Sam, then looked to Kali. "Hey, Kali, Sam - do you realize right now if we played by the rules, we'd be in gym?"

Kali giggled and Sam grinned. "Well, that's at least one plus."

Mr. Crowley's tires screeched right in front of Gabriel Novak's house. He slammed the car door shut and stomped up to his front door. He rang the doorbell. No answer. _Fucking screw this kid._ Mr. Crowley made his way around the house and to the back door. He looked left and right for a way in, and then suddenly, it hit him. _The doggy door!_ Mr. Crowley got on his hands and knees and stuck his head threw the door.

A large German Shepherd dog approached him, growling and drooling.

"Hello, puppy!" Mr. Crowley grinned cheerily. THe dog continued growling and his grin fell. "Stay, boy." No such luck. The dog came at full force and chased him out of the house and behind a fence.

Meanwhile, Gabriel and his friends visited the art museum, and then finally, they were in a taxi in traffic, stopped at a parade; a German parade in fact. Sailors and girls in bikinis showed their German pride by waving German flags and singing songs. The gang all grinned and laughed at the sight. Different people wore short shorts and shin-high socks and played instruments.

"Love to see you in that, Sam," Gabriel whispered to Sam. Little did he know that Kali had excellent hearing; she smiled, wondering when they would finally get together.

"We gotta go get the car soon," Sam mumbled, forcing himself not to grin.

"What? We gotta few hours!"

"You don't care, but my ass'll be beat if it isn't back by then."

Gabriel's jaw hung open. "You think I don't care?"

"I know you don't care."

Gabriel blabbered in disbelief. "That hurts, Sam. What have you see today?"

"Nothing good," Sam grumbled.

Gabriel gasped and forced a laugh. "Nothing good?" He looked to Kali and she shrugged. "We saw everything, we went to a museum, we… we at pancreas, we saw -"

Gabriel stopped talking and saw Sam turn a shade of red. "What? What's wrong?"

"Rrr frs," Sam seemed to say, gritting through his teeth.

"Rrr frs?" Gabriel repeated.

"Look over there."

Kali turned her head and almost screamed. She pulled Gabriel and Sam down onto the taxi floor. "It's your dad, Gabe. In the next car over," she stage-whispered, sitting herself up on the taxi seat. Kali put on her sunglasses and saw Mr. Novak staring at her strangely.

She grinned at him.

Gabriel spoke up. "What's he doing?"

Kali sighed. "He's licking the glass and making obscene gestures."

"What?!"

Kali giggled. "I'm joking, boys."

After that incident, Sam and Kali wallowed through a crowd looking for Gabriel. Everyone was showing their German pride and waving flags and balloons for the parade, so it wasn't a surprise that they lost him. "Where is he?" Sam asked, walking with Kali.

"He didn't ditch us, I promise you."

"For all we know, he maybe went back to school!"

Kali rolled her eyes. "He would _not_ do that."

A voice came on a speaker from one of the parade floats. "Ladies and gentlemen, you are such a wonderful crowd. We'd like to play a song for you. It's one of my personal favorites."

_Wait a fucking second. I know that voice!_ Sam whipped his head around, as did Kali.

The voice continued. "And I'd like to dedicate it to a young man who doesn't think he's seen anything good today. Sam Winchester, this one's for you."

Six girls in traditional German dresses surrounded Gabriel on a parade float - a fucking parade float! They all spread out and revealed Gabriel in the middle, holding a microphone.

"Fuck no," Sam whispered.

Gabriel winked at Sam and started lip-synching. "Danke Schon…"

"Gabriel! Get off of the float!" Kali shouted. She ran as fast as her legs could go, up to the float and tried but failed to get on.

"Oh my God, Gabriel!" Sam yelled with her. The police pushed the both of them behind the barricades as they yelled and screamed at him. Kali and Sam gave up and continued walking along a building. "He's such an idiot," Sam complained. "How do you put up with him?"

"How do _you?_" Kali replied, smirking.

"What… what do you mean?"

"I know you guys got something goin' on," Kali laughed, "I see the way he looks at you; he likes you."

Sam turned auburn.

She sighed. "That's why I've stopped trying to get him to be my boyfriend. He really likes you."

Sam didn't know what to say. "I… I know."

"You do?" Kali furrowed her eyebrows. "Then why aren't you, you know, together yet?"

Sam scratched the back of his neck. "It's complicated."

Kali smiled, looking back up at the parade float. She cupped her hands up to her mouth. "You're crazy!"

Sam shook his head. "What do you think he's gonna do?"

Suddenly the song changed and it was "Twist and Shout" by The Beatles. Gabriel danced and lip-synched the entire song, getting the whole crowd up and dancing.

"He really is crazy, isn't he?" Sam almost ran up there, putting his hands on his hips.

_Crazy in love with you,_ Kali thought, almost rolling her eyes. "Yeah."

Castiel shut his car door and pulled his keys out of his pocket. _Thank God school's finally over,_ he thought, strutting up to his front door. Castiel unlocked his door and walked inside, running up the stairs, forgetting to lock the door.

Mr. Crowley ran in.

Castiel whipped the door open to Gabriel's room and saw the mannequin. Cursing, he sprinted into his room and took his phone. He went to go dial a number, when all of the sudden, he heard footsteps downstairs. _It's Gabriel._ Castiel froze, and started down the stairs slowly.

Mr. Crowley tip-toed into the kitchen, expecting to find Gabriel.

Castiel turned the corner into the kitchen and -

He screamed. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Why the hell was that guy in his house? Castiel kicked him three times in the jaw, knocking him unconscious. He disappeared back up into his room.

Gabriel, Sam and Kali laughed at some dumb joke someone told, leaning against the walls of the parking garage.

"I can't believe you went on a goddamn parade float!" Sam yelled, yet laughing at the same time. _Fuck, he's crazy, I love him so much, he's amazing. Fuck, fuck, fuck -_

Pamela, the lady who watched their car, came up to them with the Impala in… pretty okay shape, surprisingly. He climbed into the car. "Wow, thanks!"

"Come back anytime," Pamela winked.

Kali flipped her hair over her shoulders and got into the passenger seat, and Gabriel sat in the front.

Castiel dialed 911. He was panicking, bringing his knees up to his chest. "Look," he breathed heavily, "this is not a phony phone call!" Castiel felt tears stinging his eyes. "There's an intruder - male, caucasian, possibly arms, certainly weird, and in my kitchen!"

He looked over his shoulder. "My - my name's Novak -"

The lady on the other line interrupted him.

"Look, it's nice that you hope my brother's feeling better, but I'm in danger! Men can get raped, too, y'know! I am very handsome, and very alone, and very protective of my body," he almost started to yell. "I don't wanna get killed or anything, alright?! I need _help!_" Castiel hung up the phone and shouted into his pillow.

Castiel yelled down the stairs. "Whoever's in my house, I just called the police!"

Mr. Crowley ran out of the house, only find his car being towed. "Hey, that's my car!" He chased after the vehicle, leaving the Novaks' residence behind him.

"I feel good," Sam smiled, resting his head on his arms. "That parking garage lady was pretty nice, too. I was worried."

Gabriel frowned, looking at the mileage. "Hey, how many miles did you say this thing had on it when we left?"

"126 and halfway between three and four-tenths."

Gabriel made a face. _Fuck._

"Why?" Sam sat back up. "How many miles are on it now?" Sam leaned towards the mileage.

_Shit._

Gabriel shut his eyes, prepared for Sam to throw a fit.

Sam screamed, then froze in position. He fainted.

"Sam? Sam you okay?" Kali asked.

In no time at all, they were on the roof of a hotel (which happened to have a pool), and Sam was still unmoving - like a statue. They lay him down. Gabriel stroked the hair on his head.

"You like Sam," Kali blurted out.

"What?"

"You like Sam," Kali repeated, "as more than a friend."

Gabriel stopped stroking Sam's hair. "And… you're okay with that?"

"Of course! I want you guys to get together already!" she yelled stubbornly.

"I'm not sure if Sam -"

"Oh yes he does, he told me he likes you!" Sort of truth.

"Yeah, but," Gabriel sighed, "we graduate soon and he'll go to one school, and I'll go to the other…"

"And you'll miss him, huh?" Kali smiled softly.

Gabriel nodded, continuing to stroke Sam's hair.

"Do you," she paused. Oh my God, she _really_ was going to ask him, wasn't she? "Do you… love him?"

He nodded again, not meeting Kali's eyes.

Kali's heart skipped a beat. She changed the subject. "This doesn't seem to be working. He's still unconscious."

It wasn't until Gabriel and Kali got into the pool that Sam woke up, scrambling around onto his feet.

"Sam!"

Castiel folded his arms and crossed his legs. _I can't believe I'm in a police station! It was not a fake phone call!_ He looked to his left. _And I'm next to some crazy fugitive!_

"Are you in here for drugs?" The guy asked.

Castiel looked him over. "Why are you here?"

"Stole somethin'," the guy answered, smiling lazily. "I'm Dean."

"Castiel," he pursed his lips. "And I don't _know_ why I'm here."

"Why don't you go home?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you go fuck yourself." He moved his knee up and down, noticing the guy smirking at him.

"You wanna talk about your problems?"

"I don't have -"

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"No, I don't want to."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Alright," Castiel unfolded his arms and face the guy, "fine. You wanna know what's wrong?"

"I- I know what's wrong, I just wanna hear you say it," Dean grinned, leaning closer to Castiel.

Castiel leaned back. "In a nutshell, I hate my brother. How's that?"

"That's cool," Dean nodded, "you blow him away or something?"

Castiel blushed. "No, not yet." _God, the crazy fugitive boy was pretty handsome. Fuck, no Castiel._ He sighed. "So, I went home to confirm that he was ditching school, and when I was there, a guy broke into the house, I called the cops, and they said my call was phony."

Dean nodded again. "What do you care if your brother ditches?"

"Why should he have to ditch if everyone else has to go?"

Dean shrugged. "You could ditch, you know."

"Yeah but I'd get caught," Castiel said.

"So, Cas," Dean looked up and then back down, "you're pissed off because he ditches, and doesn't get caught?"

Castiel shook his shoulders.

"Then your problem is yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"You should spend more time dealing with you, and less time worrying about what your brother does."

"Are… are you like a psychiatrist or something?" Castiel asked.

Dean blinked. "There's always someone you could talk to."

Castiel took a deep breath. "If you say Gabriel Novak, I punch you in the dick."

"Oh," Dean's lips quirked up into a smile, "you know him.

Castiel clenched his fists.

Gabriel put a brick onto the gas pedal of the car and put it into reverse as soon as they got back to Sam's garage. "See? We'll drive it backwards."

Sam paced in circles while Gabriel and sat on a bench and waited. Kali had decided to get home. "I'll check on the car," he said sometime later.

"GABRIEL!" Sam yelled from the garage. "The miles aren't coming off!"

Gabriel ran over there. "Well… I kind of knew this would be a problem," he scratched the back of his neck. "Maybe we can open it up and roll it back by hand."

Sam shook his head. "No, forget it. I gotta take a stand," he walked around the car, "I put up with everything. My dad pushes me around and I _never_ say anything!"

Gabriel saw his eyes start to water. He wanted to do something but not while Sam was still like this. He stayed back and put his hand over his mouth.

"He's not the problem, _I'm_ the problem."

"Sam, you're not -"

"I gotta take a stand," Sam repeated, "against _him_. I am not going to sit down. I'm going to take my future into my own hands. Sam blinked back tears and sniffled. Suddenly, loudly, he kicked the Impala.

"Sam!"

He kicked it again, several more times. "Stupid. Fucking. Car! He care more about the car than my own brother 'n me! I'm tired of bein' afraid." He shoved his foot into the dent, making it larger and larger.

Sam kicked the car so hard, it rolled out of the garage, and out the window, crashing _loudly_ onto the grass and trees below.

"S-Sa -"

"What the hell have I done?" Sam kneeled down and put his head in his hands. "Shit!"

Gabriel walked over as Sam started to break down. Tears pricked his cheeks. "Sam, it's alright," he wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders. "I'll take the heat for it. We'll wait for your father to get here and I'll tell him that I did it, okay?"

"No," Sam mumbled, getting up and wiping tears away with his shirt sleeves. "I'll take it."

Gabriel shook his head repeating "no" many times. "Sam, you're gonna make me cry," and in fact, Gabriel's eyes started to feel warm and he just wanted to cling onto Sam forever.

"What do you care, Gabe?"

Gabriel started to cry. "I don't know. I love you."

"You love me? Since when?"

"Since we became friends," Gabriel shook his head, blinking away tears. "This is my fault, I forced you to take the car in the first place. Now let me -"

Sam stepped up and kissed Gabriel for the first time; first kiss for Sam.

"I could've stopped you," Sam cupped his face in his hands. "I'm takin' the heat and it's final. My dad and I'll just have a little chat. Dean'll back me up."

Gabriel backed away, surprised and amazed at the same time. "Alright," he smiled.

Sam shrugged. "It'll be good."

Gabriel took both of his arms and wrapped them around Sam's waist. "You know what else'll be good?"

Sam blushed. "What?"

Gabriel leaned in, until their noses were brushing and kissed Sam for the seconds time in his garage; Sam's second kiss.

"I'm shocked," Mrs. Novak told the police officer, "completely shocked! I'm not sure why he left school early. I can't _believe_ he came up to you with some made up story about an intruder! Her father and I will have a long talk with him. Thank you very much, sir." She stood up with the police officer and turned around, only to find him kissing a boy named Dean.

She cleared her throat.

"Oh, hi," Castiel blushed and pulled away from the handsome boy.

"Don't 'hi' me, young man," Mrs. Novak put her hands on her hips, keeping a watchful eye on Dean with his arm around him. "Let's get out of here."

"Okay, Mom," Castiel rolled his eyes. "Fine." He stood up as Mrs. Novak walked out down the stairs. "Well, uh, call me sometime?"

"Definitely," Dean winked.

Castiel laughed, nearly tripping down the stairs.

"Castiel! Get down here!"

"_Mom!_" Castiel complained, dragging his feet.

Sam and Gabriel walked inside Sam's house. "So," Sam said, observing all of the family photos. "We dating now?"

Gabriel stood in front of Sam. "Huh?"

"Since you love me, and I love you," Sam replied, distantly.

"You love me?" Gabriel grinned.

Sam wrinkled his nose. "Uh yeah, what I tried to say back there at the CME was that I had a crush on you since… um, seventh grade."

Gabriel's eyes practically sparkled. "Really, now?"

Sam nodded. He looked at his watch. "You better get going."

Gabriel took Sam's wrist to look at his watch. "Shit, my parents'll be home soon. I gotta run."

"Okay, see you tomorrow?"

Gabriel kissed Sam on the lips one last time. "Of course, Sammy." He started out the door.

"Love you!" Sam blurted out.

"I love you, too!" He yelled out from the street. He leaped over Sam's neighbor's hedge and through their backyard and out through the front yard.

Gabriel jumped over some kid's bike thrown across the sidewalk and dashed into his house, up the stairs and into his bed, pushing the mannequin over.

Soon enough, his parents walked in. "Gabriel, honey?" Mr. and Mrs. Novak saw Gabriel blink and open his eyes.

"Mom, D-Dad?" he asked, weakly stretching out his limbs.

"We'll let you rest, honey," Mrs. Novak smiled warmly, taking his hand slowly. "I'll bring you some soup." She shut the door and walked out with his father.

Gabriel sighed in return. "Whew."

That was officially the best day of Gabriel Novak's life.


End file.
